


Моральное падение /в страну любви/

by dana_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_stilinski/pseuds/dana_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мафия!АУ, где Стайлз настоящий опасный мафиозо, а Дерек агент ФБР. который обычно ловит этих мафиозо и у которого есть семья. Еще здесь о чистой любви, о многочисленных женщинах Стайлза и о его моральном падении. О том, что не все такое, каким кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моральное падение /в страну любви/

**Author's Note:**

> Люблюобожаю плэйбоя Стайлза, отсюда у него и море секса в тексте с:
> 
>  
> 
> Написано по мотивам "Омерты" Марио Пьюзо

1991 год, Сицилия.

В огромном доме на Сицилии, окруженном бесподобными садами, какие бывали только здесь, умирал великий дон мафии Вуалетте. Вокруг него собрались все, кто был включен в его круг доверия, каждому из которых дон помог достичь тех высот и благ, которые у них сейчас имелись: Питер Хейл, обосновавшийся в Нью-Йорке, Джон Стилински из Чикаго и Рафаэль Маккол из Лос-Анджелеса.  
Дон Вуалетте был одним из величайших и истинных вождей мафии. Чрезвычайно справедлив, беспощаден к предателям, глух к просьбам неблагодарных, он тем не менее был всеми уважаем и любим. Удовлетворял просьбы нуждающихся, не позволял молодежи быть необразованной только из-за нехватки денег, помогал тем, кто просил помощи и одаривал щедро тех, кто был ему верен. Даже судьи на Сицилии в случаях неразрешимых вопросов обращались к нему и приговор был таким, каким его озвучивал дон Вуалетте, благо у него для этого были и воля, и средства.  
Но дону было уже больше восьмидесяти лет и с годами сентиментальность порой брала верх. А иначе как объяснить его женитьбу на молодой красавице, что каких-то три года назад родила ему здорового мальчика? И дон, понимая, что конец его близок, был всерьез обеспокоен будущим единственного сына. Именно поэтому он и собрал своих соратников подле себя.  
Он поблагодарил своих друзей за проявленное к нему уважение, ведь они проделали такой долгий путь из Америки. А затем высказал им свое желание.  
\- Я бы хотел умереть с чистой совестью, - сказал дон, - и хочу быть уверенным в безопасности своего сына. И хотел бы поручить его воспитание одному из вас, ибо даже сейчас, в три года в нем уже горит огонь настоящего мафиозо, душа его романтична, как у истинного сицилийца, а глаза уже искрятся пламенем человека, в чьих руках должна быть большая власть. Однако сейчас он нуждается в защите и любви.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы за ним присматривал один из нас? – спросил Рафаэль Маккол. Дону не понравилось слово «присматривал». – Если так, то любой из нас согласен взять на себя такую честь.  
Джон Стилински, будто догадываясь, что Маккол на самом деле не очень хотел бы взваливать на себя подобную ответственность, сказал:  
\- Я знаю мальчика с рождения. Он мне уже как сын.  
Однако дон повернул голову к Питеру Хейлу:  
\- А ты что скажешь, Питер?  
Питер угодливо улыбнулся:  
\- Если вы выберете меня, ваш сын станет моим сыном.  
Любой другой человек сказал бы, что Питер Хейл в качестве опекуна для единственного сына – самая ужасная идея, которая могла только появиться у разумного человека. Но Дон Вуалетте обычным не был, учитывая масштабы, которые охватил его клан. Поэтому и решил, что воспитываться его сын будет у Хейлов. Питер сможет научить мальчика выживать в этом жестоком мире.

Хоронили дона со всеми почестями. Прибыли главы других кланов, дабы выразить безмерное уважение к усопшему. И трехлетний наследник Вуалетте с горящими глазами, облаченный во все черное, восседал на запряженном лошадьми катафалке, словно император.  
После похорон Питер Хейл увез ребенка к себе в усадьбу, где тот стал полноправным членом его семьи.

 

***

 

Наши дни

 

Когда близнецы Лейтон, Итан и Эйдан подъехали к дому Чарльза Уиттмора, уже наступил полдень. Во дворе они увидели четверых крепких молодых людей, играющих в лакросс. Самый заметный из них, Джексон, сразу же заметил неожиданных гостей и подошел поздороваться.  
\- Мы к твоему отцу, - поспешил объяснить Эйдан.  
\- Да? – Джексон улыбнулся и в улыбке этой было нечто озорное, но в то же время опасное. – Тогда сыграйте с нами в лакросс.  
Близнецы переглянулись с одинаковыми озорными улыбками на лицах.  
\- А что? Давно мы костями на поле не гремели, а? – добродушно согласился Итан.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Эйдан. – Как разделимся на команды?  
Джексон велел троим дружкам объединиться в команду против него и близнецов. Игра началась. Несмотря на то, что близнецам перевалило за тридцать пять, играли они хорошо. Двигались слаженно, мускулы устрашающе перекатывались под кожей с каждым движением, пасовали мяч друг другу так, будто даже мыслили одинаково. Складывалось ощущение, будто для победы им не нужен был даже мастерски играющий Джексон. Все знали, лакросс – игра контактная и жесткая, а потому никто не удивился, когда Итан, зацепив одного из противников, толкнул его так, что парень упал. Тогда близнецы поняли: надо уступить салагам, нечего показывать всю свою мощь тем, кто не сможет оценить по достоинству. Итан помог подняться юноше по имени Дэнни, как узналось потом, и примирительно похлопал по заду.  
\- Прости, не рассчитал, - пожал он плечами и улыбнулся. Было в близнецах нечто страшное, но невозможно было не признать, что у них обаятельные улыбки. Дэнни улыбнулся в ответ и пожал ему руку.  
Итан и Эйдан позволили команде Дэнни выиграть, впервые, наверное, создав ситуацию, где Джексон в команде проигравших. Ну ничего, подумали они, пусть учится с достоинством уступать первенство, и будет у него в руках и успех, и удачная карьера. А после его отца он скорее всего займет его место и тоже станет влиятельным человеком. Нужно лишь научиться правильному отношению ко всему этому и есть огромная вероятность оставаться в здравом уме и памяти до самой старости.  
Чарльз Уиттмор раздал всем прохладительные напитки. Юноши окружили Итана, словно он Солнце, а они – планеты. Итан обладал той харизмой, влиянием, что позволяли всегда быть в центре внимания. Естественно, если он этого хотел. Итан с широкой улыбкой на лице обнял Дэнни, которого недавно сшиб с ног и сказал:  
\- Прислушайтесь к советам старичка. Никогда не бегите с мячом перед тем, как отдать пас. Никогда не прекращайте борьбы, даже если отстали на двадцать очков. И никогда не встречайтесь с женщиной, у которой больше одной кошки.  
Молодые люди дружно рассмеялись. Эйдан тоже поделился кое-чем из опыта с женщинами, но в основном отмалчивался и говорил Итан. Спустя какое-то время близнецы распрощались с детьми, пожав всем руки и пошли с Чарльзом в дом. В конце концов, они приехали по срочному делу.  
В доме, обставленном так шикарно, что можно было принять его за особняк президента, Эйдан и Итан также не теряли бдительности. Внимательно осмотрев каждый угол, как они привыкли делать с самой юности, они переглянулись. Ни камер, ни прослушивающих устройств, все чисто. Братья дружно посмотрели на Чарльза. Тот без лишних слов достал огромный сундук. Открыв его, близнецы снова переглянулись. Чарльз почти нетерпеливо поинтересовался:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Глушителей нет, - сказал Эйдан.  
\- Они вам не понадобятся в этом деле.  
Эйдан пожал плечами.  
\- Отлично, - сказал он. – Без глушителей даже лучше.  
\- Кто цель? – Спросил Итан, всегда желавший определенности здесь и сейчас. Чарльз был уверен, что Эйдан мысленно одернул брата. И мягко ответил, решив подыграть:  
\- Предлагаю поговорить о деле за обедом. А пока располагайтесь, примите душ и через час я жду вас внизу. Кстати, как вам мой сын?  
\- Джексон отлично играет, - улыбнулся Эйдан.  
\- Лучше всех, - подтвердил Итан. Эйдан готов был биться об заклад, что на самом деле брату больше всех понравился Дэнни.  
\- Ему предлагают спортивную стипендию в Вилланове, - похвастался Чарльз, светясь от гордости за сына.  
\- Будьте уверены, там он преуспеет.

 

Когда братья спустились вниз, Чарльз уже ждал их за обеденным столом. Он приготовил готовил обед сам. На столе стояла бутылка хорошего вина. Пошутив еще насчет игры подростков в лакросс, они плавно переходили к делу. Чарльзу нравилось работать с близнецами. Веселые, активные и в то же время профессионалы. Лучшие в своем деле. Поэтому для этой операции он выбрал их.  
\- Что за срочное дело, Уиттмор, из-за которого мы пробыли в пути так долго? – Спросил Итан.  
\- Не так уж и трудно это было, - встрял Эйдан. – Зато увидели Америку своими глазами.  
\- Но ехали все же очень долго. Почему нельзя было прилететь самолетом?  
\- Прошу прощения за неудобства, - сказал Чарльз, - но дело действительно чрезвычайно важное. Платят миллион долларов.  
Близнецы синхронно отставили столовые приборы.  
\- Кто? – только и спросил Итан.  
\- Дон Питер Хейл.  
\- Это очень серьезное дело, - проговорил Эйдан, взвешивая все за и против.  
Чарльз, как профессиональный адвокат, просто обязан был их уговорить.  
\- Он отошел от дел три года назад. Порвал все преступные связи, рассчитался со всеми старыми партнерами. Сейчас мирно живет в особняке на окраине Нью-Йорка. Цель легче, чем вы думаете. Волноваться не о чем.  
Итан повернулся к Эйдану.  
\- Забавно, не находишь? Все заказчики говорят нам, что волноваться не о чем.  
\- Все потому, что стрелять-то не им. И не за их головами будут охотиться после.  
\- Поверьте, здесь волноваться действительно не о чем.  
\- А старые друзья дона? Что они потом с нами сделают?  
\- У мертвых друзей нет, - отрезал Чарльз. – После убийства вам еще год придется прожить в Калифорнии. Новые документы, имена, жилье. Немного конспирации и заживете как все.  
\- Оплата больно хороша, - признался Итан. – А расследованием будут заниматься не только копы, но и феды.  
\- Здесь тоже все схвачено, - заверил их Чарльз. – Ни ФБР, ни полиция не будут вмешиваться. Формально будут, но ничего не найдут.  
\- Итан, на кону миллион баксов, - сказал Эйдан и Чарльз понял: они согласны. Да и сомневаться они имели право, ведь такое серьезное дело и такая оплата… Одна оплошность – и они трупы. Чарльз и сам боялся, но последовал своему жизненному кредо. Кто не рискует…  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Итан. – Когда?  
\- В следующую пятницу утром. Потом вас заберут на частном самолете.  
\- Кто заберет?  
\- За рулем буду я, - улыбнулся Чарльз.

Понаблюдав еще за близнецами, Чарльз пришел к выводу, что они – идеальная кандидатура для убийства Питера Хейла. Вместе они не то чтобы дополняли друг друга – они словно объединялись в одно целое, становясь сильнее, крепче и неуязвимее.

 

***

 

Питер Хейл в свои шестьдесят лет мог смело сказать, что обеспечил свою семью всеми благами, имеющимися на свете. Более того, он тщательно спланировал свой уход от дел. Так же, как и дон Вуалетте, он разорвал все преступные связи, которые могли бы бросить тень и подвергнуть опасности его детей и племянника. Оставил он себе только банки. Они были легальны и приносили основную часть прибыли. Устроил он жизнь и своим детям. Три дочери, три разные судьбы, три разных дела. Он радовался, что у него нет родных сыновей. Был искренне счастлив, что не придется передавать дела одной из них. Любил он их всех, однако огромное место в его сердце занимала Малия.  
Малия Хейл с детства проявляла свою властную натуру, не желая делить что-либо с сестрами. В ней всегда бурлила эта жажда справедливости. Питер одобрял это качество, поскольку сам всегда следовал своему собственному кодексу чести. Он, однако, был весьма своеобразен. Если человек проявлял неповиновение, его было проще убить, а заодно и всех его близких. Питер Хейл был чрезвычайно жесток, не отвечал на мольбы сохранить жизнь после предательств и его все боялись, но вместе с тем и уважали, поскольку как истинный мафиозо, Питер был честен. Так же, как и дон Вуалетте, он всегда помогал, когда его просили о помощи, но люди эти, называя себя друзьями, не вправе были отказать дону, если ему что-то от них было нужно. Малия отличалась от дона, у нее были иные взгляды, она была против смертных казней, наверняка из неосознанной потребности компенсировать репутацию отца. Конечно, она знала обо всех слухах, что ходили о Питере, но проверить, так ли все это, не могла, да и не хотела. В глубине души она знала, что сказки о жестокости дона – чистая правда, но верить в это не желала. Поэтому она стала адвокатом, защищающим интересы самых отъявленных преступников страны, которых приговаривали к смертной казни. После нескольких неудач постигла дело в совершенстве и к тридцати годам стала одним из лучших адвокатов страны. Конечно, Питер приложил руку и к этому. Он втайне от дочери финансировал фирму, в которой она работала и над которой нависла угроза закрытия. Затем он помог ей открыть собственную контору. Естественно, Малия об этом догадывалась, но опять же – пытаясь проверить источники финансирования, будто упиралась в каменную стену. А отец вел себя так, будто и знать не знал об успехах на работе и всегда с интересом слушал новости, разделанные на кучу подробностей Малией. Она была статной и на нее засматривались многие влиятельные мужчины. Однако еще в юности отдав сердце племяннику Питера, она больше не увлекалась никем всерьез. Питер принимал это, поощряя ее желание построить вначале карьеру, в отличие от других своих дочерей.  
Что касается Коры, старшей дочери Питера, то она десять лет назад покончила с профессиональной деятельностью, наслаждаясь обществом семьи. Она поступила в военную академию, и Питер поддержал ее решение. Академия воспитала в ней смелую женщину, способную не только быть жесткой в рабочее время, но и оставаться по-женски мягкой дома. Когда она вышла замуж, то отказалась работать, посчитав, что такая работа будет только мешать раскрываться ее женственности. Одного за другим она родила четверых детей. Муж в ней души не чаял и Питер уверенно мог заявить, что у Коры все всегда будет хорошо, поскольку ее жизнь сложилась просто идеально для женщины из семьи мафиозо. Кора также имела преимущество над остальными детьми Питера, поскольку только она могла позволить себе подшучивать над ним, говоря, что у нее получилось сделать то, что не получилось у него: зачать троих сыновей и одну дочь. Вся ее жизнь на сто процентов отличалась от жизни отца и дон был с ней полностью согласен и искренне счастлив за нее. Но Кора не знала и того, что вопреки собственным правилам, дон вмешался в ее личную жизнь пару раз, отвадив навсегда не подходящую ей кандидатуру в мужья, и помог тому, кого посчитал достойной партией. Именно поэтому в доме у Коры всегда царила атмосфера благополучности, ее мужчина трепетно к ней относился и поэтому зарабатывал так много, что им можно было не волноваться о том, на что их дети будут учиться в колледжах. Дон позаботился о Коре как достойный отец.  
Питер помог и третьей своей дочери. Лора Хейл была самой младшей. В этом году ей исполнилось двадцать два года, а она уже была звездой сериалов. Питер устроил все так, что через каких-то пять лет она снимется в одной картине, сценарий к которой уже написан полностью и подготовка к нему почти завершена, и получит за картину «Оскар», что исполнит ее мечты стать великой актрисой, королевой Голливуда, которая ни разу не легла в постель ни с одним спонсором. Питер Хейл знал структуру мира киноиндустрии и хотел, чтобы дочь благополучно избежала как эмоциональных травм, так и неприглядных слухов. Лора начала работать как модель в четырнадцать, затем ее как по мановению волшебной палочки стали приглашать в сериалы для подростков, после нескольких премий она получила премию «Эмми» за роль в мыльной опере, а сейчас считается одной из самых востребованных молодых актрис поколения. Недавно она снялась в одной из известных франшиз по мотивам известных комиксов, правда, Питер не помнил, каких именно. Роль в трилогии Лоре досталась практически без помощи отца – продюсер фильмов действительно считал, что на главную роль подходит только Лора и никто больше. Девушка прекрасно знала, что это отцу она обязана головокружительной карьерой, а потому тоже приняла меры по инвестированию в собственное будущее. Роли ролями, а до конца своих дней ходить на кастинги и ожидать, что ее пригласят на съемки и обеспечат всем необходимым, как минимум глупо и самонадеянно. Она искренне любила кинематограф, она мечтала о жизни на красной дорожке при свете софитов, под прицелом любопытных камер с самого детства и была счастлива, что в ее жизни было привлечено все возможное для достижения мечты. Но ей хотелось и другого: ей хотелось самой принимать участие в создании фильмов. Поэтому она тайком от отца поступила в престижный университет на режиссерский факультет. Изучив все тонкости дела, в свои двадцать два она считала вполне естественным получить возможность запустить самой хороший проект. Она знала тенденции современности, знала, чего ждет определенная группа зрителей и в данный момент была нацелена на аудиторию, состоящую в основном из подростков. Поэтому ей нужен был привлекательный актер, который сыграет идеального мужчину, а также группа из других привлекательных актеров и актрис, которые будут зазывать зрителя с рекламных постеров по всему городу. Пока что идея была в разработке, но Лора уже навела справки о хороших сценаристах, операторах и съемочных площадках. Ознакомлена она была и со стоимостью всего необходимого оснащения. Питер Хейл гордился Лорой, ведь в ней была его деловая жилка. он был приятно удивлен, узнав, как усердно работает его дочь на съемках и как усердно она училась в университете. Сам факт того, что ей удалось скрыть факт своего поступления доказал Питеру, что в Лору действительно стоит вкладывать, а от того стал помогать ей еще охотнее. Он подкинул Лоре идею снять сериал об агенте ФБР, ведь, как он слышал, молодые девушки любят загадочных мужчин. Однако Лора идею отвергла, заявив, что это слишком скучно.

Сам Питер стать тем самым загадочным мужчиной смог только для одной женщины – для матери его дочерей. Так уж получилось в его жизни, что уважал он ее одну и всегда считался с ее мнением. Когда ей надоело жить в Нью-Йорке, он тут же собрал все их вещи и перевез их в загородный особняк. Однако репутация дона сыграла с ним злую шутку, когда в один из дней много лет назад ей диагностировали неизлечимую болезнь. Она потихоньку увядала больше года, и как раз в этот момент ушел и дон Вуалетте, оставив ему своего сына. Мальчишка был крохотным, три года от роду, а оттого и чрезмерно любопытный и чувствовал все, что происходит вокруг. Питеру Хейлу не хотелось привозить ребенка из солнечной Сицилии в дом, где стояла печальная атмосфера, поэтому он попросил Джона Стилински временно увезти его с собой в Чикаго. Тот с радостью согласился, ведь он действительно души не чаял в этом умном ребенке. Таким образом сын дона Вуалетте получил фамилию Стилински.

Питер Хейл забрал мальчика из Чикаго через год, когда его жена ушла из этого мира. Джон предупредил, чтобы он звал мальчика Стайлзом.  
\- Четыре года всего, а уже такой гордый, - улыбнулся он и рассказал историю его нового имени. – Его задразнили другие мальчишки из-за настоящего имени и однажды он вернулся домой и велел всем отныне звать его Стайлзом. А тех мальчишек он отлупил в тот же день из-за насмешек.  
\- Какой деловой малый, - ответил Питер. – Помнится, дон Вуалетте тоже сменил имя по молодости.  
Акт мести он оставил без комментария, но и своенравность характера Стайлза он отметил тоже.  
\- И тем не менее назвал этим же именем своего сына, - засмеялся Джон.  
\- Яблоко от яблони, - вздохнув, Питер пожал плечами. – Хочет быть Стайлзом, так пожалуйста. Будем уважать желание будущего дона мафии.  
Лицо Джона стало несколько обеспокоенным.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь знакомить Стайлза с той стороной мира?..  
\- Абсолютно, - взгляд Питера был непреклонен. – У него в крови наш кодекс.

Итак, Питер Хейл действительно подготовил все для своего ухода из мира мафии. Дочерям не рассказывал о мире, в котором вращался, ровным счетом ничего, таким образом обеспечив их безопасность, раздал все незаконные предприятия друзьям, оставив у себя только банки, больше половины из которых международные, а также воспитал наследника его клана. Заплатил по счетам этой жизни он заплатил сполна, похоронив жену и занимаясь благотворительностью последние несколько лет. Как странна и велика сила денег – они способны отмыть грязную репутацию одного из самых жестоких людей на Земле. Он успел передать эту свою мудрость и молодому Стайлзу. И вообще все, что он в этой жизни понял, он старался объяснить племяннику своими особенными методами.  
Когда Стайлз был совсем юношей восемнадцати лет, он открыл в себе способность любить женщин. Завоевывал их своими нехитрыми юношескими способами, ведь это нетрудно, когда у тебя под рукой смазливая молодая мордашка и деньги. Питер и сам любил так делать в его годы, а потому никакого порицания с его стороны не было. Но одну девушку Стайлз любил с самого детства. Этой девушкой была средняя дочь дона, Малия. И нельзя было сказать, что любовь была невзаимной. Стайлз стал ее первым мужчиной и с тех пор они стали встречаться. Стайлз больше не заводил знакомств с другими, каждый день бежал к Малии за утренним поцелуем с чашкой кофе в руках, они ходили на свидания, как все нормальные молодые люди. Малия была старше на два года, но все равно теряла голову всякий раз, когда Стайлз прикасался к ней губами. Питер почему-то посчитал эту влюбленность игрой и поспешил разлучить молодых людей, отправив Стайлза в ссылку на десять лет на Сицилию. Малия с ее горячей натурой восприняла новость в штыки. Уже тогда ее агрессия выливалась в учебу, она с таким остервенением вгрызалась в каждый новый предмет и постигала его в совершенстве. Дон посчитал это хорошей чертой. Но в тот день Малия впервые накричала на отца.  
\- Это несправедливо! – сказала она. – Ты же не поедешь на Сицилию, Стайлз?  
\- Нет, поедет, - отрезал Питер Хейл.  
\- Стайлз? – со слабой надеждой в голосе спросила Малия.  
Ответом послужило молчание. Стайлз посмотрел Малии в глаза и ничего не сказал. В этот день Малия поклялась себе ни за что не влюбляться и даже спустя десять лет наслаждалась успехом на этот поприще.

***

Когда агента ФБР Дерека Старка пригласил на дружескую беседу Питер Хейл, он насторожился. Десять лет он гонялся за Хейлом, желая посадить его за решетку за противозаконные действия и в самый напряженный момент дон распрощался с преступными связями, оставив обвинения Дерека несправедливыми. Что уж действительно несправедливо, так это то, как человек с его репутацией беспощадного убийцы спокойно задобрил полицию и другие правоохранительные органы. Тогда начальник сказал Дереку:  
\- Спокойно, Дерек, успокойся. Ты уже посадил многих мафиози в этой стране, тебе хватит заслуг. Да и разве ты плохо живешь? Мы обеспечиваем безопасность твоей семьи и ты неплохо зарабатываешь. К тому же занимаешь довольно хороший пост.  
Тогда Дерек понял, что Хейл и ФБР успел задобрить, правда, он не понимал, как ему это удалось. Ему и еще одному мафиозо, Северо Калаверос. И если Питер Хейл не занимался и более того, он не признавал контрабанду наркотиков, то клан Калаверос занимался в основном наркобизнесом. Когда Дерек поинтересовался, почему Калаверос до сих пор на свободе, начальник департамента сказал:  
\- Не вредит особо обществу, и черт с ним.  
Но желание восстановить справедливость в Дереке было велико.  
Он спокойно въехал в ворота особняка Хейлов. К его изумлению, никто не стал проверять его на предмет подслушивающих устройств. Это значило лишь одно: никто не собирался ни вредить, ни подкупать его. Но подслушивающий чип все равно был вживлен Дереку под кожу.  
Питер встретил его с обезоруживающей улыбкой на лице.  
\- Дорогой друг, Дерек, - начал он одну из своих знаменитых речей, - хотя ты и пытался посадить меня в тюрьму много лет подряд, но ты всегда был честен. Никогда не пытался подставить никого из моей семьи, не подбрасывал улики. За это я тебя уважаю. За это я тебе благодарен.  
\- Я делал лишь то, что велел делать голос разума, - отмахнулся Дерек.  
\- Но я хочу отплатить тебе тем же. Хочу предупредить об опасности.  
Уголок рта Дерека дернулся.  
\- Вы мне угрожаете?  
\- Нет, друг мой, не я. Вам грозит опасность со стороны Северо Калаверос. И если вы согласны взять меня и мою семью под защиту общества, то клянусь, вы здорово облегчите себе жизнь, поскольку я избавился от всех противозаконных мероприятий.  
Питер Хейл решил предупредить Дерека об опасности, потому что вопреки многим годам противостояния начал искренне им восхищаться. Этот малец действительно всегда был честен прежде всего с самим собой и верен своему кодексу и если бы он был на стороне мафии, то преуспел бы и здесь. Хотя… он опасен и хитер без этого.  
\- Это решаю не я, а Бюро, - стоял на своем Дерек.  
\- Я знаю вашего главного осведомителя, - перешел к главной части Питер. – И никому не говорил, кто он. И не скажу. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы поняли: я не враг вам больше. Поэтому подумайте над моим предложением.  
Дерек улыбнулся:  
\- И какая мне выгода от вашей дружбы, если вы уже отошли от дел?  
Питер загадочно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Мое доброе отношение.

В офисе, прослушав заново их разговор, Дерек с легкостью пришел к выводу, что ему прозрачно намекнули – за ним будут приглядывать люди Хейла. И в душу ему закрались сомнения…

 

***

 

Затем дон встретился с Северо Калаверос. Грузный мужчина с суровым лицом, всегда одетый во что-нибудь броское, словно молодой американский мафиозо, хотя ему уже было пятьдесят три года, он не внушал доверия. Большие хитрые глаза, выделявшиеся на большом лице, выдавали в нем змеиную натуру. А то, как демонстративно он вел себя, навсегда вселяло сомнения относительно наличии в нем сознательности. Но Хейл знал: этот болван будет причинять вред не только себе, но и всем остальным в мире мафиозо, если не перестанет быть таким самонадеянным…  
На встречу Северо Калаверос вырядился в красную рубашку, облепляющую его внушительный живот, который, казалось, не причиняет ему никакого дискомфорта, ярко-зеленый галстук, обтягивающий шею так, будто она вот-вот лопнет и простые черные штаны.  
\- Друг мой, Питер, как я рад встрече с тобой, - сказал Калаверос с широкой улыбкой на лице. Питер сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я тоже, Северо. Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Повара в этом ресторане приготовили лучшее, что у них есть.  
Питер знал, как Калаверос любил роскошные рестораны, которые оправдывают свою репутацию такой же роскошной кухней. Стол ломился от яств, мяса, салатов, соусов, сладостей, шоколада. Естественно, было и хорошее дорогое вино. Питер разлил его по бокалам, предложив один Калаверос. Они начали есть. И дон стал излагать цель встречи.  
\- Как ты знаешь, я отошел от дел.  
\- И сделал это как истинный мафиозо, - с неподдельным восхищением в голосе проговорил Калаверос. – За это я тебя безмерно уважаю.  
\- И хотя я больше не вмешиваюсь в дела нашего мира, мне все же хотелось бы предупредить о надвигающейся опасности.  
Питер внимательно наблюдал за Северо Калаверос. Тот прекратил есть на секунду, якобы насторожившись, дав этим понять, что внимательно слушает. Питер продолжал.  
\- Этот агент ФБР, Дерек Старк… Он не внушает доверия. И хотя он отстал от меня и моей семьи, но не бросил попытки засадить нас всех в тюрьму и подчинить закону РИКО, чтобы отобрать у величайших кланов Америки их предприятия.  
\- Да, он довольно опасен… - согласился Калаверос. – Но на меня у него ничего нет и не будет.  
\- Это верно, - покивал дон Хейл. – Однако должен предупредить. Его следующая цель – ты.

 

***

 

Семейные ужины в доме Хейлов всегда проходили по одному и тому же сценарию: отец семейства, Питер, приветствовал своих родных, на стол подавалась еда, затем дети делились историями из своих жизней. Сам же дон никогда не разговаривал о своей работе в присутствии дочерей. В этот раз все было так же за исключением нескольких важный деталей. Переговорив с Дереком и Северо Калаверос, то есть выполнив все важные дела перед уходом на заслуженную пенсию, Питер Хейл вызвал из десятилетней ссылки на Сицилии своего племянника, Стайлза Стилински, которому предстояло сыграть самую важную роль в дальнейшем развитии семейного бизнеса.  
Кора и Лора очень тепло поприветствовали Стайлза, обняв и расцеловав его в обе щеки. Малия Хейл же предпочла обойтись сухим рукопожатием. Стайлз не мог ее в этом винить: после их спонтанного разрыва в юности они с Малией едва ли перекинулись парой предложений по электронной почте. Зато с Корой и Лорой он общался тесно и они жутко обрадовались, узнав, что ссылка подошла к концу.  
\- Наконец-то мы все узнаем из первых рук! – воскликнула Лора и перешла на шепот: - Ты же расскажешь, чему тебя учили на родине итальянской мафии?  
\- Лора! – одернула ее Малия. – Не обращай внимания, Стайлз. Лора просто перечитала сценариев. Очень, очень плохих сценариев.  
И в этот момент Стайлз понял: Малия всегда будет его поддерживать и, что немаловажно, правильно понимать и истолковывать его действия.  
\- Что за сценарии? – беззаботно поинтересовался Стайлз. – Новая роль?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Лора. – Я хочу запустить сериал.  
Дон Хейл внимательно слушал детей и сердце его радовалось, наблюдая за словесными перепалками, наслаждаясь умилительной юностью Лоры, несмотря на ее зрелое отношение к жизни, серьезностью Малии, за которой прячется свежесть и веселье, материнской энергией Коры, которая так же, как и Питер, снисходительно улыбалась семье. Наслаждался Питер и тем, каким вырос Стайлз: раздался в плечах с момента последней встречи и будто стал выше, лицо его стало четче, взрослее, но юношеская беспечность из черт лица не ушла, глаза все так же светились озорством, а когда он смеялся и играл с детьми Коры, можно было подумать, что тех десяти лет на Сицилии словно не бывало. Единственное, что изменилось во внешнем виде Стайлза глобально – у него появился золотистый загар. Но Питер Хейл видел: это еще не все. Из Сицилии Стайлз вернулся не просто двадцати восьмилетним молодым человеком, он вернулся в Америку настоящим мужчиной. Даже Малия не могла больше на него злиться, мужская аура Стайлза сделала ее взгляд мягче.  
Лора говорила о сериале, о вариантах сценариев, о сюжете и главной идее.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мой сериал был о семье. Где все ссорятся, не понимают друг друга, но всегда готовы прийти друг другу на помощь. И хочу, чтобы это была мафиозная семья.  
Стайлз весело рассмеялся, ничего не сказав. Малия же нахмурилась.  
\- Кому это может быть интересно?  
\- Малия права, - вставил Стайлз. – Денег на таком сериале не заработаешь. Слишком скучно.  
\- Отец предложил снять сериал об агенте ФБР, - не сдавалась Лора. – Так пусть он гоняется за главой клана! Столько напряженных моментов было бы и, так как я хочу взять привлекательных актеров, то зритель не будет знать, на чьей стороне быть! Это довольно страстно.  
Кора улыбнулась.  
\- Деточка, ты все в мечтах паришь. Правильно Стайлз говорит: это слишком скучно.  
\- А мне идея по душе, - неожиданно вставил дон. Все сидящие за столом одновременно посмотрели на него с удивлением. – Пусть главу клана убьют, и теперь возглавлять его будет его сын, наследник. Агент ФБР будет долго за ним гоняться, но безуспешно. Но предлагаю добавить реальности: в конце агента убьет кто-нибудь третий. Всегда есть кто-то третий, а то и четвертый. Но пусть также новый мафиозо постепенно станет другом агента. Тогда финал будет незабываемым.  
\- И жестоким, - расстроилась Лора.  
\- А кто сказал, что жизнь сахар? – сказала Малия. – Поверь, папа предложил наиболее гуманный сюжет. Я бы на его месте всех убила.  
\- И это говорит человек, защищающий преступников-убийц от смертной казни, - пошутил Стайлз. – Да-а-а, сестренка, за десять лет ты стала настоящей акулой.  
\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь сделать этот мир лучше. Никто не имеет права решать, жить человеку или умереть просто потому, что он опасный преступник.  
\- Твои взгляды не изменились, - покивал Стайлз.  
Эта тема всегда вызывала споры между доном и Малией. Питер искренне не понимал, почему Малия так считала и всякий раз, интересуясь причиной таких взглядов, натыкался на этот ответ. Стайлз же предпочитал не спорить, прекрасно зная, что такую горячую личность, как Малия, не переубедить никогда. Он решил заглянуть к ней после ужина, обнять как следует, поцеловать, выпить по бокалу вина, удовлетворить ее сексуальный голод, а потом и поговорить по душам. Так убедить женщину в ее неправоте легче.  
Лишь после тайного рандеву с Малией в ее квартире Стайлз, лежа со спящей девушкой в постели, вдруг вспомнил сценарий дона Хейла, предложенный для перспективного проекта Лоры. И ему стало не по себе. Пора готовиться, сказал он себе. Пора готовиться использовать все, чему он научился за прошедшие десять лет.

 

***

 

Кора Хейл никогда не отличалась желанием отгородить личную жизнь от чужих людей. О ее отношениях с мужем всегда была осведомлена пресса, о многом она рассказывала в социальных сетях, прикидываясь примерной домохозяйкой. Глуповатой, но удачно замужней с выводком таких же удачливых детей. Ее жизнь вызывала зависть у многих. И только близкие знали, что Кора не только идеальная мать и жена, но еще и невероятно умная женщина, тщательно выстроившая свой образ, дабы не портить репутацию отца. Дон был ей благодарен за это и восхищался ее умом. Кора не только смогла создать иллюзию открытой для всех жизни, но еще и обеспечила себя пожизненной защитой со стороны закона и со стороны государственной армии. Поступив в военную академию, она завела невероятное количество преданных друзей благодаря своей открытости и искренне доброму отношению к людям. Большинство из ее друзей спустя пятнадцать лет стали влиятельными людьми, с которыми Кора поддерживала тесную связь. Они и обеспечили ей круглосуточную охрану и неприкосновенность. Вначале Кора об этом не знала. Но когда один невезучий вор давно, двадцать лет назад, пытался ее ограбить и когда его тело превратили в решето, Кора Хейл поняла, что у нее есть покровители. С тех пор она стала делиться всем, что с ней происходит с улыбкой на лице, стараясь всегда рассказывать, куда и когда направляется. Она никогда не была против нарушения границ частной жизни. Знала, где спрятаны жучки в ее доме, поэтому о чем-то действительно тайном старалась не делиться на территории пентхауса.  
Близился день рождения среднего сына Коры, Альфреда. Первый юбилей, десять лет, приглашены все влиятельные люди города, журналисты, операторы. Все по высшему разряду. Профессионально сервированные столы в лучшем ресторане города «Le Cirque», напитки, льющиеся рекой, соответствующее обслуживание. Кора позаботилась обо все, как ей казалось.  
Стайлз развлекал Альфреда с самого начала торжества, подмечая каждое действие, каждую деталь. У него было нехорошее предчувствие касательно сегодняшнего дня, а потому обострились все чувства. А с самого высокого места, где сидел Альфред, все превосходно видно. Стайлз все думал, что опасностью веет со стороны одного из гостей. Он искренне не понимал: зачем Кора ведет такой образ жизни? Разве не хватает ей достаточно громкой репутации отца? Стайлз всем сердцем любил дона, а потому не хотел, чтобы с ним случилось нечто непредвиденное.  
Но оно случилось. Когда торжество наконец подошло к концу, Стайлз пошел к выходу вместе с доном и Малией. Выйдя из ресторана и спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз заметил только что подъехавшую черную машину. Одно мгновение – и из машины высунулись двое, выстрелили по разу и скрылись на той же машине. Ребята оказались профессионалы: одна пуля попала дону в шею, другая – в голову. Через минуту под телом дона разверзлась лужа. Стайлз инстинктивно оттолкнул Малию на землю и прикрыл собой, в то же время отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть убийц. Он готов был поклясться, что один из них был левшой. Увидел он и тяжелый затылок водителя. Стайлз запомнил все детали, чтобы добраться до киллеров в скором времени.  
Когда приехала полиция, Стайлз был уверен, что дело уже замяли, судя по тому, как незаинтересованно выглядели детективы. Одним из них была красивая женщина, Кали Хенриксон. Стайлз тут же окрестил ее в мыслях злобной сукой, хотя и любил женщин всей душой и всегда находил их выходкам оправдания. Показания свидетелей не дали ровным счетом ничего. Кора была настолько шокирована, что не запомнила деталей, Лора в этот момент отвлеклась на своего молодого человека, Малия тоже ничего не запомнила, тем более ее оттолкнул Стайлз.  
\- Мистер Стилински, а вы что-нибудь видели? – задала вопрос Кали.  
\- Я? – Стайлз пожал плечами, делая выражение лица комично скорбным и пуская слезу. – Ничегошеньки. Не знаю, я не помню.  
Хенриксон посмотрела на Стайлза, как на кусок дерьма.  
\- Мужчины так беззащитны, - насмешливо бросила она напоследок.  
\- Злобная сука, - пробормотал Стайлз, становясь серьезным. Услышала его только Малия, невольно отметив, что еще изменилось в Стайлзе. Его глаза. Она никогда не замечала, насколько они холодные и расчетливые, она привыкла всегда давать младшему кузену пинки под зад с самого детства за то, что он вечно устраивал клоунаду. Малию эти изменения и отталкивали, и привязывали еще крепче. Ей подумалось где-то на периферии сознания, что не сможет она полюбить ни одного мужчину именно из-за сочетания несочетаемого в Стайлзе. Она знала: ни в ком другом такого она не найдет.

Дона Питера Хейла похоронили тихо. А Кора решила больше никогда не делиться с незнакомыми ей людьми информацией. Жизнь ее научила после жестокого урока. В глубине души Стайлз знал, что это не ее вина. Дона бы убили все равно, это всего лишь дело времени, а не места. Но не сказал ничего в поддержку, слишком волновала его жажда отмщения. Для начала нужно было выяснить, кто киллеры. А там уже можно выйти на заказчика, понять мотивы и отомстить.

 

***

Убийство Питера Хейла сотрясло весь мир мафии. Кто посмел убить такого человека? И зачем это нужно, если дон уже отошел от дел? Дерека волновал этот вопрос не меньше. Он не был удивлен, узнав, что ФБР закрыло глаза на это дело, равно как и местная полиция. Но было интересно, почему и кто виноват. Он решил заняться расследованием этого дела. Для начала зашел к директору взять разрешение. Затем наметил план допросов. Пусть он считал Питера Хейла отъявленным подлецом, но в глубине души он испытывал глубокую симпатию к нему и уважение за то, что отгородил своих детей и племянника от мира, в котором жил.  
В первую очередь он заехал к Коре Хейл. Она занималась подрезанием засохших листьев комнатных цветков.  
\- Давно не поливала, а они обиделись и начали вянуть! – воскликнула она, напоминая обычную мирную домохозяйку в своем фартуке, пояс которого впился в ее пышную талию. Но домохозяйку с идеально уложенными светлыми волосами, макияжем, на каблуках. Обычный человек бы не понимал, как эта глупая женщина может быть дочерью настолько умного и влиятельного человека, как Питер Хейл и как ей удалось закончить военную академию с отличием. Но Дерек видел ее насквозь. Попытки притвориться глупее, чем есть, весьма умелые, но и его не обманешь. Он видел этот прием много, много раз.  
\- Вы знаете, кто мог бы желать вашему отцу смерти? – повторил он свой вопрос. – Кора, не притворяйтесь, я знаю, что вы слишком умны для этого фарса.  
И Кору словно подменили. Напускная глупость исчезла с лица, сделав его немного усталым, но в глазах блеснул ум. Она заговорила низким холодным голосом:  
\- Я не знаю, кто мог это сделать. Отец никогда не посвящал нас в свои дела. Мне самой интересно, как пройдет ваше расследование.  
\- Я дам вам знать, если что-нибудь выясню, - мягко убедил ее Дерек и покинул пентхаус. Когда он обернулся, то снова увидел обычную добродушную домохозяйку, ухаживающую за садом.

 

С Малией Хейл разговор не заладился с самого начала. Очевидно, она была предупреждена Корой о визите агента ФБР в ее офис. Забросав Дерека цитатами из уголовного кодекса страны о том, что он имеет право делать, а что нет, она также призналась, что не в курсе, кем были враги Питера Хейла.  
\- А его завещание? – спросил Дерек. – Мне известно, что чтецом назначены вы.  
\- Я зачту его завтра, - отрезала Малия. – И ничего вам не скажу, вы не имеете права…  
\- Ясно, - оборвал ее Дерек и покинул здание.

Дерек был почти на взводе и после разговора с Лорой Хейл. Она не только не знала ответов на его вопросы, она задавала свои.  
\- Вы такой горячий, Дерек. Я читала из газет, что вам тридцать пять и вы посадили за решетку многих мафиозо. Знаете, что? Пожалуй, я сниму про вас сериал. А можно сфотографирую и найду похожего актера? Ну вы просто очень сексуальны. Аудитория из молодых девушек будет просто в восторге. А можете рассказать о тонкостях своей работы?..  
От нее Дерек отделался не так просто. Сказав, что ему еще нужно заехать к Стайлзу Стилински, он просто сбежал от девушки, в очередной раз придя к выводу, что актеры хуже журналистов.  
Скинув с себя маску восторженного дружелюбия, Лора позвонила Стайлзу.  
\- Он едет к тебе. Я взбесила его, тебе осталось добить агента.

 

У Стайлза Стилински в офисе его макаронной фабрики всегда было чисто и уютно. Там даже стоял диван с журнальным столиком. В редкие часы покоя Стайлз читал книги и пил кофе на этом диване. Также в офисе находилось фортепиано. Стайлз обожал петь. Сигар он не курил, считая это скорее привычкой мафиозо, нежели приятным дополнением к работе. Но стоит наверное попробовать, раз его судьба изменилась в один миг. В день убийства Стайлз позвонил Джону Стилински, который был ему как отец еще с тех самых пор, как поделился звучной фамилией. Он спросил, знает ли он, кто из известных наемников левша.

\- Это наверняка братья Лейтон, Итан и Эйдан, - тут же ответил Джон. Очевидно, тоже навел справки и определил, кого могли нанять для такого крупного дела. – Да нет, совершенно точно, это они.  
\- И что ты о них скажешь?  
\- Профессионалы. Лучшие в стране. Сейчас скрываются в Калифорнии. Через полгода заберут вторую часть гонорара, но пока неизвестно, кто был переговорщиком. Какой план, Стайлз?  
\- О, он до смешного прост, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Выражение лица его было холодным, как сталь. – Найти, наказать, узнать, кто заказчик, убить.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон. – Обращайся, если нужна будет помощь.  
\- Спасибо, Джон. – от души поблагодарил Стайлз и положил трубку. Через пару минут, судя по камерам, должен был зайти Дерек. Стайлз давно мечтал с ним увидеться вживую…

Дерека встретили отнюдь не как в доме у Питера Хейла в их последнюю встречу. Обыскали с головы до ног, объяснив это как необходимую меру. Дерек усмехнулся. Можно подумать, этот болван Стилински кому-то нужен. Но после разговора с ним Дерек изменил свое мнение.  
Когда Дерек подходил к офису, он услышал пение под аккомпанемент. Сразу же различил итальянские слова. Голос Стилински был не самый исключительный, но слушать его было приятно. Это успокаивало. Агент нерешительно постоял пару секунд у двери и, собравшись с мыслями, зашел в кабинет. Стайлз не шелохнулся. Агент заметил изображение с видеокамер на мониторе компьютера. То ли хозяин забыл свернуть окно, то ли специально устроил это шоу для одного человека. Допев и доиграв, Стайлз встал из-за фортепиано, обернулся и радушно улыбнулся. Дереку он понравился.  
Стайлз представился и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Оно оказалось крепким. Человек с таким рукопожатием просто не может быть болваном. Дерек начал допрос издалека.  
\- Бюро известно, что вы занимаетесь малым бизнесом.  
Глаза Стайлза засветились от счастья.  
\- Да, я произвожу макароны! Действительно, этот бизнес не такой масштабный, но мне нравится.  
\- Питер Хейл помог вам с его открытием, не правда ли?  
\- Да, это так, - с энтузиазмом продолжил Стайлз. – После того, как я попробовал макароны в Италии, мне захотелось, чтобы и американцы наслаждались ими. И дядя предложил мне помощь.  
\- Вы десять лет провели на Сицилии и недавно вернулись. Чем вы там занимались?  
\- Я там пел и играл на фортепиано и на барабанах, - ответил Стайлз. – Выступал на праздниках, свадьбах. Это лучшие годы в моей жизни.  
Дерек видел: Стилински не лгал.  
\- Дерек, а не хотите проехать в мой особняк, выпить по рюмке и заодно продолжить допрос?  
\- Нет, я при исполнении, - отказался агент. И, подумав, сказал: - Но от чашки кофе не откажусь.

Машину пришлось оставить на стоянке макаронной фабрики: Стайлз пообещал, что после его привезут к дверям его «шевроле».  
\- Классная машина, кстати.  
\- Жена выбирала, - вдруг поделился Дерек и прикусил язык.  
\- Вы женаты? – Удивился Стайлз. – А по вам и не скажешь. Хотя… вы же фед… федеральный агент. Вы должны иметь жену. А дети есть?  
\- Нет, - солгал Дерек. О существовании дочери Стилински знать не обязательно. Дочь, правда, не его, а Пейдж, но Дерек привык относиться к Эльзе как к родной.  
\- Понятно.  
Стайлз его ложь принял за чистую монету. По дороге он предложил Дереку выбрать кухню. Выбрали итальянскую.

Стайлз вызывал симпатию. Понятно, почему мальчишка всегда был любимчиком дона. В нем оставалась юношеская гиперактивность, легкий намек на приятное сумасшествие и никакого страха за сказанные слова или неразумные по воле обстоятельств действия. На дядю он никогда не обижался из-за ссылки в Европу, а наоборот принял как подношение его чести, на Малию прилюдно больше не заглядывался, но время от времени охотно заглядывал к ней в спальню. Любил женщин в общем. Близко общался со многими, но понятия «близко» и «далеко» в этом случае невероятно похожи. Охотно рассказывал женщинам все, о чем они спрашивали, но в то же время не говорил ничего полезного для ФБР. Дерек оценил это.  
За ужином в особняке, принадлежащему Стайлзу, они говорили о многом. О погоде, о музыке, о лошадях, которых Дерек заметил, пока они ехали по просторной дорожке к доме.  
\- Обожаю своих лошадей, - поделился Стайлз с неподдельной любовью в голосе. – Они глоток родины, глоток свободы. – И, рассмеявшись, добавил: - Женщин тоже обожаю. А прогулки на лошадях с женщинами – ради этого можно сутками пахать в офисе!  
Дерек улыбнулся. Владелец дома вдруг почесал шею и агент заметил золотую цепь с медальоном, сверкнувшую от света. Будто приклеенная. Странно.  
\- Так все-таки… Вы знали, были ли у мистера Хейла враги?  
\- О, да у него куча врагов. – Дерек приготовился запоминать имена. – Но по именам никого не знаю. Сами понимаете, дядя человек загадочный.  
\- Понимаю. А в курсе ли вы, каково содержание его завещания?  
\- Нет. Завтра Малия прочитает, там и узнаю.  
\- У меня уже есть ответ на этот вопрос, - сказал Дерек. – Питер Хейл завещал вам пятьдесят два процента акций всех имеющихся у него банков и контрольный пакет. И разделил между тремя дочерьми оставшиеся сорок восемь. У вас есть какие-то комментарии по этому поводу?  
Ни один мускул на лице Стайлза не дрогнул. Через секунду же он беззаботно отпил из стакана с водой и пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, раз дядя Питер завещал… Значит, из макаронщика стану банкиром.

***

 

Стайлз Стилински всем сердцем любил прогулки на лошадях. Если с ним была женщина, он непременно брал ее с собой. Если она не умела кататься, он учил ее. Если же не любила лошадей, Стайлз больше с ней не встречался. В этот раз он решил из соображений безопасности прогуляться один. Лошади напоминали ему счастливые годы на Сицилии, когда он учился мастерству быть истинным мафиозо. Он набирался опыта с восемнадцати лет, вначале служил в охране дона Франко Рейеса, зарекомендовал себя как умного и сильного молодого человека, правда дон осуждал в нем жажду справедливости, обронив однажды, что этим он пошел в отца. С тех пор Стайлз не отставал, желая узнать, кем был его отец. Ответ дона Рейеса был один: не моя тайна. Стайлз по дурости даже предлагал жениться на дочери дона, двенадцатилетней красавице Эрике, когда она подрастет. В ответ на это дон пригрозил убить Стайлза, если тот пальцем притронется к девочке. Стайлз пожал плечами, мол, ладно, Эрика хоть и мала, но уже отдала сердце двадцатилетнему Айзеку Лейхи, а тот и рад стараться, ждать то всего шесть лет, а там уже все можно. Дон Рейес в шутку надавал подзатыльников Стайлзу, но выбор дочери уважал и тайком помогал Айзеку. В перерывах между службой дону Стайлз выезжал в Лондон к семье Арджентов, глава которой Крис Арджент являлся управляющим самого большого банка в Великобритании. Он учил его тонкостям банковского дела, пока Стайлз параллельно обучался в колледже. Таким образом, Стайлз Стилински становился идеальной сменой стареющего поколения мафиозо.

Скача на лошадях, Стайлз всегда мысленно возвращался к самым счастливым моментам из жизни. Одним из них был тот, в котором его чуть не лишили жизни. На Сицилии у него был друг, Тео Рэкен, с которым они подозрительно быстро сошлись. Тогда Стайлзу было двадцать и ему хотелось попробовать всего. Тео соблазнил его, но после нескольких хороших ночей они пришли к обоюдному решению дарить любовь и страсть только женщинам. Так Стайлз познакомился с Кирой. То было прекрасное создание с невероятно нежной кожей и азиатскими чертами лица. Она работала стриптизершей в одном из клубов, принадлежащем Тео. Она была понятливой девочкой, чем и покорила Стайлза. Он даже предлагал ей отношения на постоянной основе. Но так как Кира была девочкой умной и рассудительной, она отказалась.  
\- Тебе двадцать лет, Стайлз. Как думаешь, долго продлятся такие отношения? Пару лет от силы. А я молода, красива, экзотична, не обделена вниманием состоятельных мужчин. Получаю благодаря им высшее образование, деньги, дорогие подарки. Да и я хочу открыть свой бизнес в будущем и завязать с этим дерьмом навсегда. Ты же понимаешь, что я не идеальный вариант. Давай встречаться, когда ты этого захочешь. Ты знаешь, чего это будет тебе стоить.  
Стайлз не разочаровался, услышав от Киры жесткую правду ее жизни. Наоборот, он стал еще больше ее уважать. Дарил ей подарки, возил отдыхать на курорты. И Кира полностью отрабатывала все, что вложил в нее Стайлз. Умная. Стайлз даже спустя много лет питал к ней нежность. И все это благодаря одному случаю.  
Однажды Тео пригласил Стайлза к себе на виллу на берегу моря, предложив взять с собой пару девушек и отдохнуть как следует от службы. Стилински, конечно же, взял с собой Киру. Они немного выпили, плотно поужинали и пошли загорать на пляж. Кира потянула Стайлза за собой в море. Он загляделся на ее тонкое тело, загоревшее под лучами сицилийского солнца, и не заметил, как оказался в воде. Также не заметил он потом подплывшей яхты, на борту которой стоял некто. И некто этот выстрелил Стайлзу посередине груди. Он стал тонуть, но на берег его вытащила Кира. Она же вызвала скорую. Врачи спасли Стайлза от смерти, но не спасли грудь от глубокого шрама. Тео после предательства не навещал его, да и сам Стайлз махнул рукой на него. Он обязательно с ним разберется позже. Через неделю после выписки Кира пришла с подарком, чем удивила всех близких Стайлза.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, принимая продолговатую коробочку из рук девушки.  
\- Это золотое ожерелье с медальоном, - ответила Кира. Она открыла коробку и вытащила толстую золотую цепочку. Застегнув ее на шее Стайлза, она достала из сумки клей и приклеила медальон на шрам на груди. – Я слышала, ваши мужчины не должны выставлять напоказ свои шрамы. Только придется приклеивать его каждый день заново, это обычный клей.  
Стайлз порывисто обнял ее.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кира.

 

Прокручивая в мыслях воспоминания, Стайлз улыбался. До тех пор, пока в него не выстрелили. На его счастье неподалеку была группа агентов, нанятая Дереком Старком. Они прислали отчет ему через пару часов после инцидента.  
«Стреляли в Стайлза Стилински неизвестные. На пострадавшем был бронежилет. Зарегистрировано несколько ушибов, после выстрела и падения с лошади потерял сознание. Придя в себя, сразу уехал к себе в особняк».  
Тут Дерек насторожился. С чего бы деревенский сицилийский идиот стал надевать на прогулку бронежилет?..

 

***

 

Дерек приказал своим людям вести электронное наблюдение за домами Малии, Лоры и Стайлза. О доме Коры не могло быть и речи – слишком много у нее друзей-военных. Через несколько недель Дерек и его заместитель, Айзек Лейхи, смогли прослушать записи. Сделанные в доме Стайлза. Малия, Лора и Кора собрались в особняке, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия относительно банков и еще одно более важное событие – покушение на Стайлза.  
\- Почему тебя пытались убить? – спросила Кора. – Это странно, поскольку ни одну из нас убрать не попытались. Стоит ли опасаться?  
\- Нет, не стоит, особенно тебе, Кора, - раздраженно отозвался Стайлз. – Что хотел от вас этот агент, Дерек?  
\- Агент Старк пытался узнать, были ли у отца враги, - насмешливо сказала Лора. Дерек почувствовал себя несколько уязвленным, но быстро откинул это ощущение.  
\- Должна быть причина, Стайлз, - стояла на своем Малия. – Никто из нас не имел отношения к папиным делам. А что насчет тебя? Почему тебе он оставил столько, хотя ты всего лишь кузен? И почему тебя так стараются убрать?  
\- Послушай, Малия, я понятия не имею, - мягко сказал Стайлз самым доверительным тоном. Так обещают жениться в постели избранницам на одну ночь и те непременно верят каждому слову. – Я, как и вы все, был очень удивлен после того, как ты ознакомила нас с волей отца. И жутко благодарен дяде Питеру за его великодушие. Но я люблю петь, играть на фортепиано, люблю лошадей, женщин и свои макароны, в конце концов. Да и разве вам не хорошо от этого? Все решения буду принимать я, а выгоду будем делить на всех. Да и дон не хотел, чтобы его дочери занимались семейным бизнесом. – Мужчина, судя по звукам, стал уплетать угощения. - Кстати, а вы не задумывались, где агентам ФБР шьют такие шикарные костюмы? Дерек горяч.  
\- Дело не в том, как их шьют, а в том, как их носят, - сказала Лора, поддержав инициативу Стайлза в смене темы разговора. Она ненавидела семейные разборки. Не устраивает семья – откажись от нее и не общайся. – Жаль, на телевидении этого не покажешь. Потому что пока найдешь такого же горячего актера среди кучи обычных, свихнешься, точно вам говорю.  
\- Лора, ты всех достала со своим телевидением, в котором правды меньше, чем в речах политиков, - раздраженно сказала Малия.  
\- Малия, ты же общественный деятель, как ты можешь так говорить? Политики по крайней мере не убивают никого собственными руками.  
\- Зато чужими – да.  
\- Девочки, - примирительно сказал Стайлз. – Прекратите.  
\- И все же: как вам понравился этот агент Старк? – спросила Малия. – Столько лет гонялся за отцом, пытаясь засадить его в тюрьму, а теперь прикидывается лучшим другом, пытаясь выведать семейные тайны.

Дерек почувствовал, как его щеки заливает румянец.

\- Он выполняет свою работу, - сказал Стайлз. – И, судя по его послужному списку, выполняет он ее чертовски хорошо.

Дерек улыбнулся, воспользовавшись тем, что Айзек слишком отвлечен бумагами.

\- Я тебя умоляю, - с сарказмом возразила Малия. – У него везде свои осведомители, предатели… Что удивительного?  
\- Цель оправдывает средства, - резонно заметила Кора.  
\- А мне Дерек понравился. Славный парень. И если найдет что-нибудь по делу о дяде, я буду только рад. Ладно, девочки, целую вас всех, но мне пора на встречу с поставщиком муки, я и так почти опоздал.  
Стайлз встал из-за стола и вышел из столовой. Какое-то время на пленке была тишина, которую вскоре прервала Малия.  
\- И все же не понимаю, почему отец так поступил. Стайлз же… слишком неосмотрительный, слишком хороший, чтобы управлять банками. Слишком доверчивый, чтобы иметь дело с такими, как этот агент Старк.  
\- Вот именно поэтому его надо оберегать, - сказала Кора.

 

Дерек и Айзек прослушали запись снова и принялись обсуждать полученные данные.  
\- Что думаешь? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Разделяю мнение Стайлза о том, что ты славный парень, - рассмеялся Лейхи. – А если серьезно, то они говорят правду, я думаю. Они не причастны к убийству старшего Хейла.  
\- Да, они говорили правду. Но вот в беззащитности и наивности Стайлза я сильно сомневаюсь.  
\- Да черт с этим Стайлзом, - отмахнулся Лейхи. – Меня больше интересует, для чего убили Питера Хейла.  
\- Все дело в международных банках, - пояснил Дерек. – Но тратить на них деньги бюро бессмысленно. Вели нашим снять жучки.

 

***

 

Когда Дерек возвращался домой, он будто оказывался в раю. Никаких дел, преступлений, забот. Его всегда ждали Пейдж с Эльзой. Решение о женитьбе далось Дереку с трудом, но когда он встретил Пейдж, остальные претендентки на роль жены померкли. Пейдж была прекрасным человеком, способным поддерживать уют в доме и теплую атмосферу. А если учесть то, что Дереку нужно было срочно жениться, чтобы его наконец повысили, Пейдж была идеальным вариантом. Супруги встретились на одной из выставок, посвященных творчеству Ван Гога. Пейдж была в простом голубом платье до колена и туфлях на низком каблуке. И она была беременна. Пейдж улыбнулась Дереку и он сразу же после знакомства сделал ей предложение. Это была любовь с первого взгляда, но Пейдж предпочитала называть это нормальной реакцией на огромное количество ферромонов, выделяемых ею во время беременности, потому что за ней не в первый раз пытались ухаживать, пока она была в положении. Однако предложение она почему-то приняла и смогла стать настоящим другом Дереку. Он никогда не спрашивал, от кого ребенок и что случилось с биологическим отцом Эльзы, правда, не интересовала его и Пейдж как женщина после родов. Дерек резко остыл к ней. Пейдж это приняла спокойно, посвятив всю себя карьере и заботе об Эльзе, которой в этом году должно было исполниться пять лет. Дерек безумно любил девочку и сердце его таяло, когда Эльза называла его папой. Его понятие о семье, может быть, несколько нетрадиционно, но он любит их. Любит по-своему.  
Пейдж почти сразу поняла, что Дерека мало привлекают женщины. Так же быстро она поняла причину его стремления завести семью, когда узнала, что он агент ФБР. И согласилась, потому что это было именно то, что ей нужно. Благополучие взамен на хорошую репутацию и порядок в доме. Она работала вместе с Малией Хейл, разделяя ее взгляды относительно смертных казней. Правда, она была куда мягче по характеру, а потому лучшими подругами с Малией они бы вряд ли смогли когда-нибудь стать. Ей всегда хотелось, чтобы в мире было меньше зла, поэтому она испытывала безмерное уважение к профессии Дерека. И ему нравилось то восхищение, с которым Пейдж слушала о его работе. Нередко они обсуждали дела, раскрываемые Дереком и он, бывало, получал неплохие советы. Пейдж была невероятно умна, поэтому ее мнение всегда учитывалось. Так случилось и в этот раз, когда Дерек, обнимая жену в постели, заговорил о Стайлзе.  
\- Я чувствую, что он не такой дурачок, каким пытается себя выставить. Все, что на него есть у ФБР о его времяпрепровождении в Сицилии – это то, что он выращивал скот и ухаживал за садами, выступал на свадьбах и отдыхал на деньги дяди. Правда, иногда он уезжал на несколько месяцев в Лондон, пропадая там в театре сутками напролет – об этом говорит членский билет.  
\- Прости, Дерек, я тебя перебью, - сказала Пейдж. Обычно она всегда дослушивала до конца, но когда прерывала дерековские монологи, почти всегда выдавала что-нибудь гениальное. – Лондон – вот откуда растут ноги. По несколько месяцев – примерно по длительности летних курсов или еще каких-нибудь курсов? Может, здесь я и не угадала, но в Лондоне он тоже чему-то учился. И Сицилия – родина итальянской мафии, а мы не знаем, кто его биологический отец. Кто знает, вдруг он у себя на родине? Я уверена, на Сицилии он учился тонкостям тех дел, что вел Питер Хейл.  
Дерек хлопнул себя по лбу и поцеловал жену в щеку.  
\- Все сходится! Тогда понятно, почему Хейл завещал ему контрольный пакет акций! Пейдж, ты просто невероятна.  
Девушка улыбнулась.  
\- А тебе понравился этот Стайлз, да?  
\- С чего ты…  
\- В последний раз ты так возбужден был, когда я носила под сердцем Эльзу. Хорошие времена были, к слову.  
\- Пейдж, я… - Дерек задумался. Отпираться было бесполезно. – Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Мне хочется разгадать его. Мне интересно, какой он на самом деле. Что он скрывает. Что намеревается сделать с теми, кто убил его дядю. И предугадать я не могу. Он не такой, как все.  
\- Наконец-то хмурый агент Старк в кого-то влюбился, - радостно произнесла Пейдж. – Ты только постарайся его не убить, пока будешь гнаться за преступниками. Такие, как Стайлз, в конце оказываются в заварушках похлеще твоих самых опасных дел.  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто знакома с ним, - сказал Дерек. И увидел загадочную улыбку Пейдж.  
\- Все может быть, Дерек.

 

***

 

Стайлз искренне любил вечеринки, которые устраивала Малия, когда ей надоедало играть в строгого законопослушного адвоката. В такие редкие вечера она курила травку, спаивала гостей, приставала к стриптизершам. Пейдж Старк тоже однажды была соблазнена Малией. Несколько лет назад они провели прекрасную ночь, а на утро Малия покормила ее и выставила за дверь, приказав водителю отвезти жену агента ФБР домой в целости и сохранности. Они никогда не говорили об этом ни на работе, ни где-либо еще, но обеим было приятно вспоминать, что они вытворяли под покровом ночи. Малия порой фантазировала, что могло бы быть, если бы они стали делать это регулярно… но всякий раз одергивала себя. Они коллеги, а значит, никакой регулярности – это портит деловые отношения. Женщины всегда умели все усложнять… Эту истину Стайлз понял давно, поэтому молча улыбался, видя, как Малия сходит с ума, представляя грациозную и такую же строгую Пейдж голой. Стайлз любил это. Ему нравилось, как Малия смотрится с Пейдж. Малия статная, Пейдж – миниатюрная, но обе такие гибкие, такие красивые, такие независимые, похожие на тигриц. Познакомившись с Пейдж, Стайлз не мог отвести от нее глаз. Он поцеловал ей руку и отпустил неловкий комплимент и, поймав взгляд Малии, оставил Пейдж в покое. Обычно Стайлз не медлил – если ему нравилась женщина, он всеми правдами и неправдами склонял ее к сексу, не скупился на подарки и услуги. Но к Пейдж подойти не смог. Она его покорила, она была одной из тех, кто восхищает и тебе не остается ничего, кроме как пускать слюни на расстоянии. Правда, в тот вечер Стайлзу повезло: он остался трезв до конца вечеринки и вызвался доставить Пейдж домой. Та, недолго думая, согласилась.  
\- Ваш муж, миссис Старк, наверное, самый счастливый мужчина на свете, - сказал Стайлз, показывая Пейдж все прелести поездки с ним.  
\- Да, он тоже всегда мне об этом говорит, - улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Он агент ФБР, так?  
\- Да, это так, а что?  
\- Это любопытно. И каково быть женой супермэна в федеральном костюме?  
\- Забавный вопрос. На самом деле ты живешь под колпаком, но тебя это устраивает.  
\- А детей заводить планируете? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- После Эльзы нам не хочется торопиться.  
\- Эльза? Красивое имя. И дочь, я уверен, растет красавицей.  
\- Ну-у-у, - протянула Пейдж с добродушной улыбкой. – Что правда, то правда. Может, вы хотите заглянуть?..  
Знакомство Стайлза с Эльзой прошло на ура: девочке сразу понравился дядя Стилински, у которого «совершенно случайно» оказался шикарный кукольный домик в багажнике. Пейдж смекнула: безусловно, о Дереке Стайлзу известно намного больше, чем считает ее муж. Уложив Эльзу спать, Пейдж пошла провожать гостя. И Стайлз «совершенно случайно» занялся сексом с этой шикарной женщиной на заднем сидении машины. После они лежали расслабленные и целовались до рассвета.  
\- Выходи за меня замуж, Пейдж, - сгоряча предложил Стайлз. – Пейдж Стилински – звучит ведь. И Эльзе я нравлюсь.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, - серьезно проговорила Пейдж, сыто потягиваясь. Секса у нее давно не было, все, как и Стайлз были слишком очарованы и восхищены ею. И робели вместо того, чтобы просто взять ее и доставить удовольствие. – И фамилия мне твоя по душе. Но сдается мне, ты просто хочешь обладать всем, чем обладает Дерек.  
\- Какая проницательная у него жена. Уважаю его вкус.  
\- Я не против, если ты захочешь забрать у меня Дерека, - неожиданно сказала Пейдж. – Ты наверняка знаешь, что Эльза не его дочь. Мы хорошие друзья. Но ты обязан согласно вашим мафиозным законам обеспечить мне и моей дочери безопасную жизнь.  
\- Ты будешь обладать всем, чем захочешь. Кто знает, может, даже Малия оттает.

 

***

 

Прошло пять месяцев со дня смерти Питера Хейла и все это время близнецы Итан и Эйдан отсиживались в Калифорнии, наслаждаясь всеми благами штата. Наладили бизнес – их небольшая до недавнего времени сеть магазинов спортивных товаров постепенно разрасталась, принося истинное удовлетворение от обладания делом, приносящим доход и укрепляющим репутацию. Время от времени они выезжали отдохнуть на природу. В небольшом городке под названием Бикон-Хиллз отдых проходил на высшем уровне. Близнецам нравилось охотиться. Они считали, что поступают довольно гуманно, убивая животных так, чтобы они не успели почувствовать что-либо перед смертью. Навыкам профессиональных киллеров их научила именно охота. Регулярные тренировки всегда преумножают достижения.  
Итан и Эйдан остановились в домике, купленном пару недель назад на часть заработанных после дела Питера Хейла денег. Шестьсот квадратов, десяток просторных комнат на двух этажах, бассейн и баскетбольная площадка. Все для их комфорта. Любили близнецы и городские фестивали, сборища местных по тем или иным поводам выпить. Сами они не слишком увлекались алкоголем, но отдохнуть в обществе расслабленных и раскрепощенных людей помогало расслабиться и им. Итан обожал плавание, а Эйдан любил посещать матчи по лакроссу. Таким образом однажды они оказались на дне здоровья в Бикон-Хиллз. День здоровья в этом городке означал, что любой из жителей может принять участие в борьбе за звание самого спортивного человека в штате. Близнецы любили соревнования. Еще больше любили они в них побеждать.  
На соревнованиях они познакомились с Лидией. То была милая девушка с…  
\- …лучезарной улыбкой, Лидия будто снизошла с небес ко мне, - восторженно описывал девушку Эйдан. Итан внимательно слушал его и попросил познакомить.  
Лидия и правда казалась близнецам идеальной. Красивая, совершенная, с мягкими рыжими волосами и звонким смехом, миниатюрная на фоне накаченных тел близнецов. Ее нежные руки, активно участвующие в жестикуляции, когда она рассказывала о чем-то интересном, пленили мужчин. Ее познания в различных видах спорта сводили с ума. Блестящие умом глаза, высокая аккуратная грудь, высоко вздымавшаяся из-за волнения за победителя, светлая кожа не могли не привлекать. А ее аппетит… Близнецы любили женщин с хорошим здоровым аппетитом. Лидия остановилась в отеле Бикон-Хиллз. Итан и Эйдан стали ее первыми гостями в номере. В первый же вечер они открыли бутылку вина и с удовольствием распили, делясь веселыми историями из детства и студенческих времен. Обсуждали политику и вопреки ожиданиям, было интересно. Лидия поразила их глубиной своих рассуждений, глубиной своих чувств. Лидия была умной, а живой женский ум близнецы ценили больше всего. Впервые в жизни им понравилась одна и та же девушка.  
\- Как делить будем? – спросил Эйдан после очередного вечера, проведенного у Лидии. Ее номер уже стал казаться им их вторым домом. Лидия манила их к себе. – Она мне очень нравится. Я готов жениться прямо сейчас!  
\- Я тоже, - признался Итан. – Ну и попали мы… Но давай дадим шанс выбрать ей. Так справедливее.  
Эйдан не ожидал, что Лидия и Итан переспят уже в следующую после разговора ночь. Брат вернулся под утро жутко довольным и тут же поделился новостью.  
\- Я сказал ей, что ты тоже ей симпатизируешь, - сказал Итан, как бы оправдываясь.  
\- И?  
\- И она призналась, что и ты ей запал в сердце. Она влюбилась в нас обоих, представляешь?  
Эйдан не мог поверить своим ушам.  
\- Это значит, что…  
\- Да, - подтвердил Итан. – Пригласи ее сегодня к нам.  
Конечно, Лидия не была готова проводить ночи с обоими близнецами одновременно, о чем сразу их оповестила. Это главное требование они приняли покорно, все еще будучи вне себя от счастья. Потому одну ночь Лидия проводила с Итаном, а другую с Эйданом. Это казалось таким естественным. Все же любой влюбленный мужчина, окрыленный счастьем, готов принять любые условия от женщины, вскружившей ему голову. На эту удочку попадались все. И близнецы, и даже Стайлз десять лет назад…  
Лидия уговорила близнецов приехать к ней в Нью-Йорк на Рождество. Пообещала им снять коттедж за городом и «веселые выходные». 

 

***

 

Прошло полгода со времени смерти Питера Хейла. Стайлз Стилински сидел в своем кабинете, сложив ноги на столе, а пальцы рук скрепив перед собой на уровне груди. Он размышлял. Джон Стилински передал ему информацию о близнецах Лейтон из местного штаба ФБР в Чикаго месяц назад. План мести был в разработке. Начальный этап пройден. Профессиональные киллеры с лучшими показателями в их академии заглотили наживу. Торжествующая улыбка украсила лицо молодого человека, мигом превратив его в того несмышленого юнца, каким он был десять лет назад. Он бы наверное все отдал ради того, чтобы вернуть эту беспечную юность. 

 

Стайлз вспомнил прекрасные месяцы, проведенные в Лондоне с Крисом Арджентом. Однажды, гуляя по столице Великобритании в сугубо туристических целях, он забрел в один из театров. Красивейшее здание с дорогими билетами и премьера нового спектакля. Название Стайлз не запомнил, но навсегда запомнил Её. Его музу, его настоящую любовь на всю жизнь…  
Она покорила его сразу. На антракте Стайлз оперативно заказал огромный букет цветов для актрисы, исполняющей главную роль. Благодаря настойчивости и, - чего тут скрывать, - связям Стайлз заполучил свидание с ней. Взглянув ей в глаза в тот вечер, Стайлз понял – это судьба. Лидия вскружила ему голову своим смехом, манерами, игрой мимики, жестов, а ее пальцам Стайлз посвятил бы множество куплетов стихов, если бы умел их писать. В обмен на ее снисходительное внимание он дарил ей ценные подарки, прекрасно осознавая, что голых комплиментов такой женщине будет мало. Но и тогда Лидия его приятно удивляла. Она всегда говорила, что ей не нужны деньги Стайлза. Она говорила, что ей приятна компания Стайлза. Что она чувствует любовь. Она сказала три главных слова ему практически сразу. И она действительно влюбилась в того нескладного, милого мальчишку с огромными глазами, полными надежды на любовь до гроба. После Малии Лидия была единственной волнующей его нутро женщиной. Лидия никогда не казалась ему скучной. Ни после признания в любви, ни после секса. Наоборот – Стайлзу хотелось говорить с ней обо всем на свете после интимной близости. В ней он нашел духовность. Но одно в ней было не так. Лидия, конечно, не выглядела охотницей за состоянием, несмотря на хорошие условия жизни; она скорее просто желала человеческой любви и находила ее во многих состоятельных мужчинах. Узнав об этом, Стайлз разбушевался. Он не знал, что делать. Его первая женщина, первая любовь, Малия – она ведь никогда так не делала! Она не предавала Стайлза. В итоге юноша обратился за советом к Крису Ардженту. Тот, внимательно выслушав, рассмеялся.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что женщинам достаточно одной твоей любви? Им никогда не бывает достаточно признаний, им мало того, что мы их боготворим. О них нужно заботиться, обеспечивать. А что дал ей ты? Цветы, украшения, красивые свидания? Неужели ты считаешь, что это покроет ее счета?  
\- Но я думал, что она любит меня. Она сама говорила, что ей не нужны мои деньги.  
Крис рассмеялся еще громче. Стайлз смутился, вмиг почувствовав себя слепым щенком.  
\- Ну, возможно, она действительно тебя любит. Именно поэтому она предоставляла счет за свидания другим мужчинам, но не тебе. Она любит тебя, но это не освобождает ее от того, что в этом городе ей нужно выживать.  
\- Она могла просто обратиться ко мне! – вспылил Стайлз. – А не превращаться в дорогую проститутку…  
\- Ну, ну, не будь таким категоричным, - сказал Крис, закуривая. – Ты думаешь, ей нужны только деньги от них? Как бы не так. Твоя девушка настоящая мафиозо, Стайлз. Она заводит знакомства не просто с богатыми идиотами, которым все их состояние досталось в наследство. Она укрепляет свои позиции с теми, кто всего добился сам. А это означает, что полезных знакомств у нее в разы больше.  
\- Но зачем тогда ей я? Я еще ничего такого не добился, - недоумевал Стайлз.  
\- А тебя она любит. Или видит в тебе огромные перспективы. Стайлз, ты же будущее своей семьи. У Хейла три дочери, которых он никогда в жизни не вмешает в мафию. Он скорее прострелит себе башку. А ты – его приемный сын. Ты его наследник. Думаешь, Лидия об этом не знает?  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Смотреть на нее не могу после этого… Что же мне тогда делать?  
Крис внимательно взглянул на юнца, подумав, какой он еще зеленый. Такого научить их законам можно, только если причинить боль. Лидия – один из этапов становления настоящим главой клана.  
\- Можешь не спать с ней, если больше ее не хочешь. То, о чем я сейчас скажу, возможно, сыграет большую роль в твоей жизни. – Стайлз придвинулся ближе, словно желая впитать в себя каждый звук. – Продолжай общаться с девчонкой. Решите все мирно. Не устраивай ей сцен. Что ты там про нее говорил? В пятнадцать лет сбежала из дома? Как видишь, она крутится в этом мире как может. Прости ей это. Не все родились на платиновых простынях, Стайлз. Подружись с ней. Наблюдай. Тебе есть чему научиться у девчонки. Кто знает, может, вы будете помогать друг другу всю жизнь. Держись за нее. Дружба, возникшая в момент, когда у тебя нет ничего за душой, вечная и непоколебимая.

 

Слова Арджента оказались пророческими. Лидия уже знала, что Стайлз предложит расстаться после того, как узнал всю правду. Но Стайлз предложил продолжать общаться, чему Лидия была удивлена. Время от времени он заезжал к ней, неизменно дарил хорошие подарки в память об их любви.  
\- Любовь убивают такие мелочи, - говорила Лидия во время последней их встречи. – Плохие привычки партнеров вроде неприятного запаха или грязная ванна, или стресс партнеров на работе и нервозность…  
\- Или частая смена половых партнеров, - закончил за нее Стайлз. – Прости, Лидия, но для меня это неприемлемо. Это может продолжать быть любовью в какой-то степени, но все же ты права – любовь убивают мелочи.  
\- И это раздражает, - сказала она.  
\- Да, - согласился с ней мужчина.  
\- Стайлз, - вдруг улыбнулась Лидия. – Ты же не просто так приехал, будучи таким занятым.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что я чем-то занят?  
\- А я проницательная. И хорошо тебя знаю. Ты пришел взмыленный, будто вне себя. И забыл, что я просто ненавижу стихи.  
\- Прости, - сказал Стайлз, погладив обнаженный бок Лидии и поцеловав в нежное белое плечо. – Я спросил в книжном магазине у продавщицы, что можно подарить бывшей девушке, которую я когда-то сильно любил и которая невероятно умная ко всему прочему. Она посоветовала мне Уолта Уитмена. И бриллианты.  
\- Знаток своего дела, - улыбнулась девушка, меняя позицию так, чтобы сесть на Стайлза сверху. Почувствовав его возбуждение, она ловко соединила их упругие тела в одно целое, издав тихий стон. – Так чего ты хотел от меня на самом деле? Насколько я знаю, в Лондоне полно прекрасных девушек.  
\- Я приехал к дяде Крису, - ответил Стайлз, стараясь не сходить с ума окончательно от движений Лидии. – И еще… мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Ты нравишься мне, Стайлз. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
\- О, это как раз в твоих силах…  
Остаток ночи они провели, вспоминая их бурный роман, а в перерывах между «сеансами» Стайлз посвящал Лидию в детали плана.  
Как и ожидалось, Лидия приняла план сразу. Молча, не делая выводов, не обижаясь. Стайлз предложил ей сыграть лучшую ее роль – дорогой проститутки. Провожая его из своей роскошной квартиры, она поцеловала его в губы.  
\- Прощай, Стайлз. И помни: я люблю тебя!

 

Близнецы Лейтон уже больше месяца встречались с Лидией. Они все никак не могли ею насладиться. Она не могла им наскучить. Настоящее совершенство. Согласно плану Стайлза, Лидия ненадолго расстается с братьями, дабы разжечь интерес, а потом приглашает их в «свой» особняк в Чикаго, который одолжил ей Джон Стилински. Итан и Эйдан крайне возбуждены. Они желают поскорее увидеть ту, что покорила их сердца. И все выходит по плану. Только они подъехали в особняку, как Эйдан позвонил Лидии. Попросил ее выйти из дома и встретить их. Девушка вышла. Из машины вышли и близнецы. Они крепко обнялись с ней по очереди. Поцеловали. А затем из осады вышли люди Джона Стилински и схватили близнецов. Итан закричал:  
\- Сука! Она подставила нас!  
Но по лицу Лидии было видно, как ей жаль. Из глаз текли слезы и она шептала:  
\- Простите, у меня не было выбора…  
Потом Стайлз задумался над тем, почему же все мужчины так верят Лидии. Может, потому, что все, что она говорит – чистая правда? Она действительно полюбила близнецов всем сердцем, она по-настоящему любила Стайлза, любила всех, с кем была…  
\- Прости, Лидия. Я знаю, ты к ним привязалась, но они ублюдки, убившие моего отца. Такое не прощается. Не в моей семье.  
\- Знаю я ваши мафиозные правила. Не переживай за меня, Стайлз.  
\- Спасибо тебе за то, что выполнила просьбу. Никто не справился бы, если бы не ты.  
Лидия обворожительно улыбнулась и тут же исчезла девчонка, скорбящая по близнецам.  
\- Я знаю, Стайлз, я знаю.

 

***

 

Допрос близнецов прошел довольно быстро. Тут Стайлзу и понадобился Тео Рэкен. Он лучший пыточник, змеиный характер которого поможет расколоть их. Тогда, давно, Стайлз раздумывал над тем, как можно наказать Тео за предательство в Сицилии. И, попросив совета у Арджента, пришел к выводу, что убивать его бесполезно, ведь Тео не по своей воле сдал Стайлза киллерам. Все дело в его родственниках, заставивших выбрать – либо друг, либо семья. В Италии почти всегда выбирают семью. Тео пытался вымолить прощение и Стайлз дал ему его. Конечно, не просто так. За беспрекословное подчинение. То есть вызвал Тео в Чикаго и приказал выбить из близнецов нужную информацию.  
Стайлз велел своим людям разделить их. Вначале он пошел к Итану. Пообещал убить его быстро, если сдаст клиента. Итан в ответ попытался плюнуть Стайлзу в лицо, за что получил перелом правой руки. Эйдан, находившийся связанным в смежной комнате, услышал неприятный хруст и задергался. Естественно, это не ускользнуло от змеиного внимания Тео. Он сразу нашел нужные болевые точки. Опустился на колени перед Эйданом, снисходительно улыбнулся и зашипел:  
\- Ну же, друг, расскажи нам. Тем, кто вас нанял, плевать на вас. Они и думать о вас забыли. Незачем их покрывать.  
\- Вы все равно нас убьете, - заупрямился Эйдан, все еще не веря, что это конец. – Так что лучше мы промолчим и доставим вам мертвыми больше хлопот.  
\- Конечно, убьем, - согласился Тео. – Но вот только от тебя зависит, каким образом. Мы можем сломать каждую кость в вашем теле, прежде чем застрелить, а можем и просто застрелить одним точным выстрелом. Вы даже ничего не почувствуете. Но если ты не согласен, Эйдан… Я сейчас же прикажу привести сюда Итана и мы будем пытать его мучительно долго на твоих глазах, пока он не умрет. Хочешь?  
Эйдан зажмурился, пытаясь придумать, как выбраться, как спастись. Чертова Лидия! Если бы они не поддались влиянию какой-то девки… но она же была такая искренняя! И этот выбор… Эйдан предпочел бы умереть, нежели смотреть, как мучится брат. Но такой роскошью Тео его не обеспечит. Остался один вариант.  
\- Хорошо. Я все вам расскажу.

Тео не зря прозвали змеей. Выудив информацию при Стайлзе, он сделал ему знак уходить, мол, сам разберется. Пообещав не мучить никого перед смертью, Тео обещания не сдержал. Он ведь лучший пыточник. И наслаждался он долгой некрасивой смертью близнецов добрых пять часов. Это было одно из условий выполнения приказа Стайлза. Не дай бог кому-то связаться с Тео…

 

***

 

Тем временем Стайлз позвонил Джону, назначив встречу. По телефону об этом говорить было нельзя.  
Джон встретил его в своей усадьбе за городом. Место было идеальным: и красивым, и безопасным. Охрана у Джона Стилински всегда была на высоте. Что интересно, Джон искусно выбирал себе помощников: за все эти годы у него не было ни одного предателя в свите. Впрочем, здесь есть и заслуги самого Джона. Смолоду он понял одну истину: всегда нужно оставаться человеком. И это не помешало ему построить неплохую карьеру в клане. Когда умер дон Вуалетте, Джон был слишком молод, чтобы взять на себя такую большую ответственность. Ему было всего двадцать пять лет, а потому, несмотря на огромную привязанность к ребенку, дон не мог так рисковать. Джон был бы прекрасным отцом Стайлзу, если бы целью воспитания было жить мирно и не высовываться. Ему удалось дать ребенку свою фамилию из-за чрезмерной занятости Питера Хейла и тот год был лучшим в жизни Джона. Сам он так и не женился - не довелось ему встретить любимую женщину. Стайлз всегда удивлялся этому, ведь на свете столько прекрасных женщин…  
Стайлза сразу же сопроводили в кабинет Джона. Помещение было обставлено просто, по-деловому. Стол и два кресла. Даже шкафов не было. На столе стояли ноутбук и мышка. Очевидно, все дела Джон вел в другом месте. Это же было место для переговоров. Безопаснее не придумаешь.  
\- Я так понимаю, что ты узнал, кем являются посредник и заказчик.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Стайлз. – Я все узнал. И сдается мне, ты этих людей тоже знаешь.  
\- Выкладывай, - сказал Джон.  
\- Посредник – Уиттмор, Чарльз. У него есть любимый сын, Джексон. Обожает лакросс и хочет заняться спортом профессионально. Я еще не придумал, что с ним делать. Просто покалечить или сразу убить.  
\- Хорошо. А кто заказчик? И что ты хочешь сделать с ним?  
\- А заказчик… Добрый друг дона. Северо Калаверос. Как тебе такой расклад?  
Джон даже не выглядел удивленным.  
\- Ты знал, да? – Спросил Стайлз. – Знал, что это тот самый дядя Северо, приезжавший к нам и даривший подарки каждый день благодарения?  
\- Я догадывался, Стайлз. В нашем мире нечему удивляться, даже если тебя заказывает твой друг. Но здесь вот какая штука – Калаверос никогда нам друзьями не были, как ты мог этого не видеть? Здесь важна причина. Я думаю, дело в наркотиках. Питер всегда был против дел с ними, за что его и убили. А что касается Уиттморов… Когда в тебе успел проснуться зверь, Стайлз? Разве этому я тебя учил?  
Стайлзу стало стыдно. Он задумался. И правда, когда он успел морально упасть, скатиться вниз, ко дну? Джон, помолчав, добавил:  
\- Мальчишку Уиттморов не трогай, пусть живет. Чарльз воспитывал его как честного гражданина Америки. Так же, как Питер воспитывал своих дочерей. А что касается самого Чарльза… тут уж сам смотри. Можешь снова натравить на него Тео, если тебе доставляет удовольствие его компания. – Стайлз поморщился на этих словах. – Но с Северо необходимо разобраться. Кстати, как там тот агент, Дерек, про которого ты мне рассказывал?  
При упоминании Дерека Стайлз улыбнулся.  
\- Мои люди наблюдают за ним. Он все еще пытается подобраться ко мне. Даже вслед за мной полетел в Лондон. Я был там с Лидией и это должно было его одурачить. Наверняка он подумал, что я идиот, раз полетел через океан к женщине, с которой меня ничего не связывает. Агент ФБР, а такой наивняк…  
\- Даже я, слепой и глухой к подобным чувствам человек, заметил твою глубокую симпатию к этому агенту. Как давно ты его знаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Несколько лет, наверное. Помню, однажды увидел в бумагах дона его фотографию. Смотрю, а там его личное дело. Мол, агент ФБР, наблюдает за семьей Хейлов и другими кланами. И попутно сажает всех, до кого может докопаться именем закона. Тактику его я изучил давно, она нехитрая. Вот только… Это не просто длительные чувства, дядя. Я чувствую, что-то будет. Что-то случится. С ним, с нами, может, и между нами. Надо лишь завершить дело с дядей, потому что тот, кто его убил, не остановится на этом.

 

***

 

Дерек Старк вел машину в тот момент, когда понял, что окончательно забрел в тупик с делом Стайлза Стилински. Он изучал его досье до рези в глазах, и все же там не было объяснения тому, что он творил в последнее время. Дереку на телефон стали приходить сообщения с адресами и инициалами Стайлза в конце. Агент вначале подумал, что это игра такая – вроде «поймай меня, если сможешь». По каждому адресу, который он посещал, находились трупы. Растерзанные. Но поддающиеся экспертизе. Первые два принадлежали близнецам Лейтон. Их Дерек знал давно, видел их досье в департаменте, отмеченных как особо опасные преступники. Серийные убийцы, которых никому не удавалось поймать. И которых так легко обвел вокруг пальца Стайлз. Дерек даже зауважал его. Но его методы были слишком жестокими. Третий труп принадлежал Чарльзу Уиттмору. Его Дерек помнил смутно. Позвонил Айзеку, чтобы уточнить, кто он.  
\- Снаружи все шито-крыто, законы не нарушает, живет порядочной жизнью, но на самом деле он часто выступал посредником в делах, касающихся наемных убийств, - поведал агент Лейхи. Дерек поблагодарил и сбросил звонок. Затем заметил новое сообщение.

Сообщение от: Стайлз  
Время: 13:25  
«Знаешь, кто следующий, Дерек? Это твой ценный осведомитель. Осторожней на поворотах. SS»

Дерек выругался сквозь зубы и поспешил назначить встречу Северо Калаверос.

Когда Дерека приняли в ФБР, ему выдвинули условие – либо он забывает о собственных моральных устоях, либо катится к чертям с его генеалогическим древом, в котором были серийные убийцы. Дерек на удивление быстро согласился. Таким образом он построил карьеру довольно быстро, используя дружбу с преступниками, которые помогали ему с расследованиями особенно крупных дел, за которые начальство складирует премии и повышает. А потом сажал и сообщников, подбираясь к ним так, чтобы они потеряли бдительность. Временами он задавался теми же вопросами, какими задавался Стайлз в последнее время. Когда началось его моральное падение? Когда он женился на Пейдж ради повышения или когда он подставил первого осведомителя в мире преступников? То дело Дерек помнил хорошо. Контрабанда наркотиков через девушек, которым недавно делали увеличение груди. В имплантатах были наркотики. Схема простая, но слишком уж паршивая. Дерек даже не пожалел о своих поступках. Да и честно говоря, он вообще считал идиотами всех, кто идет на сделки с ФБР, наивно веря, что отделается от закона.

Назначив встречу Калаверос в их отеле, где забронированы были два разных номера со смежной дверью внутри и потайной комнатой в одном из номеров, Дерек стал собираться. Взял оружие, жучок, деньги, телефон и еще одно оружие. Оделся довольно просто. Не отличить от обычного жителя мегаполиса. Он не сомневался: Стайлз тоже там будет. А потому арестовать Северо Калаверос нужно успеть раньше, чем его жестоко убьют и пришлют адрес.

Но чего Дерек не ожидал, так это того, что его возьмут в заложники. Все было как обычно. Калаверос пригласил его в свой номер через смежную дверь так, чтобы никто снаружи не мог догадаться об этом. Дерек хотел предупредить его об опасности, как Северо стал предъявлять обвинения.  
\- Ты подставил меня, щенок! Мне шлют письма с угрозами расправы из-за тебя!  
Из-за длинных темных портьер вышли двое крупных мужчин. Очевидно, телохранители Калаверос. Дерек не успел рта раскрыть, как его схватили и, приставив пушку к животу, усадили на стул и крепко связали. Дерек пожалел о том, что не положил нож в рукав толстовки. Вот только Калаверос не учел, что агент не ответит на сообщение Стайлза.

Кому: Стайлз  
Время: 13:26  
«Приезжай в отель к трем. Ты знаешь, в какой и куда именно. DS»

 

***

 

К чему действительно привык Стайлз Стилински, так это к очевидностям. Еще тогда, изучая личное дело Дерека в кабинете дона, он знал, что агент когда-нибудь доиграется. Он чувствовал, что сегодня Дереку не повезет, а иначе тот не стал бы осведомлять его о встрече с Калаверос. Выходит, не такой уж идиот этот Старк…  
Пришлось снова вызвать Тео Рэкена, чтобы осуществить план. Тео собрал лучших головорезов и вместе они направились в отель. Стайлз и Тео быстро нашли номер, в котором Дерек был заложником. Когда они шли вместе по коридору, Тео вдруг спросил:  
\- Что, вызволяешь принцессу?  
\- Принца скорее, - невозмутимо ответил Стайлз.  
\- Выходит, не только женщин любишь, - тихо сказал Тео.  
\- Только женщин и люблю, - с нажимом сказал Стилински. – А Дерека вытащить надо, он федерал, а такие проблемы с законом мне не нужны. Поможешь пришить Калаверос и свободен от долга, Тео. Последнее дело, обещаю.

Рэкен с головорезами ворвались в нужный номер и практически сразу нашли потайную комнату. Но Калаверос оказался не так прост. К моменту, когда Тео хотел подойти к Дереку и отвязать его, Северо направил пистолет на агента. Стоял он на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Секундой позже в комнату вошел Стайлз.  
\- Северо Калаверос, я так полагаю, - спокойно начал он, потихоньку пододвигаясь к Северо. – Наконец-то мы встретились вновь.  
\- Отойди, сопляк, - свирепо проговорил тот. – Не то пристрелю этого щенка!  
\- Он фед, а значит, вас казнят, если вы его убьете, - сказал Стайлз.  
\- Это лучше, чем быть убитым от руки непутевого сына Хейла!

Стайлз был искренне удивлен: Калаверос боялся его. Если человек боится, есть два варианта развития событий: безумство или благоразумность. Северо выбрал безумство. Как только Стайлз это понял, то в один прыжок добрался до него и за секунду до выстрела прикрыл собой Дерека. Головорезы Рэкена открыли огонь, направив его на Калаверос и его людей, как только агент оказался в безопасности.  
Месть была совершена и осталось только убрать за собой. Все выжившие в этот день дали себе обещание: остановить моральное падение.

 

 

Эпилог

 

В больнице Бикон-Хиллза всегда было уютно. Джон Стилински любил бывать в родном городе и даже больница казалась ему раем даже по сравнением с огромным особняком в Чикаго. Как ни крути, а корни всегда зовут туда, где тебе будет хорошо, независимо от того, насколько ты богат. Деньги вообще не играют роли, когда речь идет о чем-то родном. Или о родных. Узнав о том, что случилось со Стайлзом в отеле, Джон послал лучшую медицинскую бригаду, чтобы того перевезли в Бикон-Хиллз, как только переведут из реанимации. Пусть ребенок реабилитируется здесь, в маленьком городке. Пусть успокоится после десяти лет жизни в напряжении. Миссия всей его жизни выполнена. Как бы то ни было, Джон всегда был уверен: жизнь мафиозо не для Стайлза. Да, можно было поиграть десять лет, но всю жизнь… Это слишком. Когда Стайлзу было пять лет, он впервые приехал в Бикон-Хиллз. В первый же день он облазил весь лес, чем доставил Джону немало беспокойств. Стайлз был завсегдатаем травм-пункта, настолько сильно он любил опасные развлечения. Врачи и медсестры узнавали его издалека и добродушно улыбались мальчику. Вот и сейчас кто-то из медицинского персонала узнал Стайлза. Это была медсестра по имени Мелисса. Джон никогда не видел ее раньше, но она сказала, что помнит Стайлза, а значит, это место все еще принадлежит ему и его детским воспоминаниям. Этому мальчику необходима была реабилитация.

Стайлз пришел в себя. Мир был мутным, но безопасным. В горле запершило. Кто-то, кто был рядом, подал ему стакан воды с трубочкой, подождал, пока он напьется и позвал кого-то из персонала. Пока проводили осмотр, Стайлз успел оглядеться. Естественно, он почти сразу узнал место и улыбнулся. Значит, Джон здесь, Джон рядом. Уже хорошо. Он не знал, чем закончилась перестрелка, отключившись практически сразу, как Калаверос выстрелил и попал Стайлзу в грудную клетку. Врач сказал ему, что он везунчик, и что вдобавок к одному шраму у него будет и другой, правее от первого. Потом Стайлз снова уснул. А когда очнулся, рядом сидел Джон.  
\- Проснулся, герой?  
\- Дядя, - простонал Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Рад тебя видеть.  
\- В следующий раз, когда надумаешь поймать пулю грудью, помни, что у тебя есть семья, которая тебя любит, - сказал Джон шуточным тоном, но в то же время было понятно: это не шутки.  
\- Хорошо, дядя, - быстро согласился Стайлз. – Кто-нибудь из наших в курсе… ситуации?  
\- Ты о сестрах? Нет, я пока им ничего не говорил. Сказал, что ты улетел на Сицилию на время.  
\- Хорошо. – Стайлзу стало легче. Меньше объясняться. – А как там Дерек?  
\- Отлично. Его повысили, если ты об этом, - беззаботным тоном сообщил Джон. – Дали премию. И отпуск. За заслуги перед страной и все в этом духе.  
\- Прекрасно, - безразлично отозвался Стайлз. – Извини, Джон, но я бы хотел немного побыть один и отдохнуть.  
\- Конечно. И кстати, забыл сказать, - Джон хитро улыбнулся. – Дерек ждет в коридоре, когда ты разрешишь тебя навестить.

К счастью, никто не видел, как Стайлз засиял от счастья. Когда в палату вошел Дерек, пациент снова нацепил на себя маску идиота.  
\- Агент, что вы тут…  
\- Не прикидывайся, Стайлз. Я пришел поблагодарить тебя и, возможно, предложить тебе дружбу.  
\- А это точно не двойная игра, агент? – пошутил Стайлз. Дерек, очевидно, шутку не оценил. – Ладно, Дерек, я принимаю твои условия.  
\- Условия?  
\- Сколько од я посвятил женщинам, сколько стихов я им прочитал, сколько подарков подарил, сколько раз я признавался им в любви… Для тебя я всего этого делать не буду, учти. А ситуацию с законом, я так полагаю, можно забыть?

Теперь пришла очередь Дерека закатывать глаза. Ох, и попал он… Эти длительные чувства находят выход только сейчас, когда Стайлз наконец-то признается в любви человеку, которого любит давно, сам того не зная. Любовь странная штука. Можно встречаться с человеком раз в полгода, а чувства становятся все сильней и Дерек испытал это на себе. Кто знает, что сотворит с ними любовь на постоянной основе. О-ля-ля, ведь любая любовь – это только начало нового сюжета…


End file.
